FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEYER Y FELIZ NAVIDAD
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: bela y edward viajan a forks a conocer a meyer ¿que es lo que les epsera? entren y descubranlo O.S. en honor a meyer


**Nada de crepúsculo me pertenece, todo es de Meyer, los lugares, se encuentran en google.**

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS S.M. ERES LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO JAJAJ EXAGERO UN POCO BUENO NO, ESTE ONE SHOT LO ACABO DE TERMINAR EN HONOR AL CUMPLE DE MEYER ESPERO LES GUSTE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEYER Y FELIZ NAVIDAD<strong>

Hola, me llamo Isabella Stewart, y les voy a contar como es que llegue al mundo de los vampiros, bueno no tan dramático, en realidad como es que conocí uno de los libros más hermosos que he leído y como es que ahora me dirijo a Forks, Washington, desde Arizona.

Se preguntaran y porque lo hace, pues bien, mi autora favorita ha decidido pasar este día, 24 de diciembre, si ya se, ya se, pensaran que estoy loca, que hace alguien en Navidad viajando a un lugar que se encuentra del otro lado del país cuando podría estar en su casa preparándose para celebrar, pues bien ahí les va:

Hace unos meses buscando un libro, me encontré uno muy recomendado, me habían dicho que era de los mejores, que trataba de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana y varias cosas por el estilo, también que había una película de este libro y era realmente buena, que debería verla, que tenía que hacerlo, que el no hacerlo sería casi pecado.

Pues bien compre el tan mencionado libro, mis hermosos libros de Jane Austen, estaban muy desgastados, tanto leerlos casi provocaba que se desojaran, era mi escritora favorita hasta que llegue a Stephenie Meyer, una autora para mi desconocida, según tenía entendido era uno de sus primeros libros en publicarse, así que decidí comprarle, mas por presión que por otra cosa.

La portada del libro mostraba unas manos sosteniendo una manzana, "que extraño", fue mi primer pensamiento, pero era algo que despertó un poco mi curiosidad, porque el nombre del libro no concordaba con la imagen y no es que me fije mucho en las portadas, pero eso llamo mi atención, cuando le di la vuelta para leer la contracubierta, me encontré con esto:

_**"Hay tres cosas de las cuales estoy completamente segura.**_

_**Primera, que Edward es un vampiro.**_

_**Segunda, que hay una parte de él que desea beberse mi sangre.**_

_**Y tercera, que estoy incondicional y perdidamente enamorada de él."***_

Me pareció interesante, así que bueno lo que empezó como una búsqueda de un libro para salvar los de Austen m encontré con una de las mejores novelas que he leído y bueno, la autora, S. Meyer, desde ese día se convirtió en una de mis favoritas, leí el libro en prácticamente 24 horas, me pareció encantador, y queda más que decir que prácticamente obligue a mi novio a que me comprara la película y la viéramos juntos.

**Flash back**

**30 de abril del 2008, 5 días antes para cumplir un año de novios ambos de 17 años**

Estábamos en mi recamara, era un día caluroso por lo cual decidimos quedarnos a ver una película, mis padres, adoraban a Edward, por lo que no vieron nada malo en ello, estábamos viendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, película de uno de los libros de Austen. Estaba recostada en el, mientras que el acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto recordé que otro de mis libros favoritos también tenía una película.

-¡Amor ya sé que quiero para nuestro aniversario! – dije incorporándome casi de un salto de la cama, se me quedo viendo extrañado, pues yo no era de ese tipo de chicas que hacen eso, más bien era tranquila y casi no me gustaban los regalos pero esto era una buena solución.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está mi Bella? – Dijo riéndose aun con preocupación – a mi Bella no le gustan los regalos.

-Calla, quiero la película del libro de Crepúsculo, anda si, ¿me lo compras como regalo de San Valentín?

-¿QUÉ? No, no te pienso comprar eso como regalo, para que luego te enamores de ese Robert Pattinson y me dejes aquí, solo por una semana como lo hizo Alice cuando fue al cine con Jasper y después te la pases hiperventilando que tu eres la protagonista y quieras que yo me comporte como un vampiro, olvídalo – dijo molesto, se veía tan lindo con ese cabello cobrizo despeinado, bueno no era extraño en el, así era siempre, pero esos ojitos verdes como esmeralda me decían que estaba angustiado, porque era cierto Alice, fue una de las primeras en ver la película y casi obligarme a que la escuchara, fue tan tedioso, pero lo hice, era mi cuñada, la pequeña duende, pelo negro y corto, siempre a la moda, era su pasión.

-Amor jamás haría algo como eso, tu eres el más guapo del mundo y el más sexy, y eres perfecto así como eres, es cierto que el protagonista del libro, Edward Cullen – ironías de la vida se llamaba como mi hermoso novio, solo que el si era real – es casi un ser perfecto, pero tú eres perfecto para mi así como eres, y no te cambiaria por el – o quizás sí, pero era algo que no debía decirle.

-Déjame pensarlo, pero debo obtener algo a cambio ¿sabes? – dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-No, ya sé lo que quieres y no voy a aceptar que me lleves a ese restaurant tan caro.

-Bueno entonces no se, tal vez no te compre esa película.

-Está bien, no la compres, ya lo hare yo.

-Ammm, no lo creo recuerdas lo que dijo tu padre respecto a gastar dinero en cosas sin sentido…

-Pero solo fue la primera impresión y edición de Crepúsculo firmada por Meyer, solo costo 1400 €**, no fue para tanto.

-¿Así? Entonces contéstame ¿Por qué te castigo tu padre todo un año sin mesada? Yo creo que sabes porque.

-MMM, está bien tu ganas, pero… es que valía la pena, anda cómpramela y te acompaño – dije poniendo mi cara de gato de Sherk y funciono.

**Fin flash back **

Fuimos a cenar y el compro la película Edición Coleccionista y que solo se encontraba disponible en España, por lo que al final de la velada estaba muy feliz, no solo por el regalo sino porque Edward, me había llevado a un hermoso restaurant y de ahí nos fuimos a su casa a ver la película.

Cuando esta se acabo, casi olvido lo que le había dicho sobre no tratar de que actuara como vampiro, y eso lo logro cuando, al final de la película, el me dijo:

-Te amo Bella Swan y aunque según dicen solo un vampiro te amara por toda la eternidad, yo lo hare igual, no soy un vampiro y por una parte me gustaría serlo, para tenerte junto a mi toda la vida, pero también me gusta ser como soy, porque quiero estar contigo hasta que seamos viejos y estemos rodeados de muchos nietos, y cuando llegue la hora de partir, te aseguro que no habrá nada que pueda separarnos porque cuando estemos muertos, estaremos juntos.

Y con eso me mato, tal vez el protagonista era lindo pero mi Edward era lo máximo.

Y así es como llegamos hasta este día, hoy **24 de diciembre del 2011**, Navidad y Cumpleaños de Meyer, volando a Forks o bueno aterrizando, para ir a Forks. Ya que la autora decidió venir a celebrar Navidad y su cumpleaños acá y dar una firma de autógrafos.

Convencí a Edward para que en acompañara, ya había leído y visto las películas que habían salido, ahora solo me faltaba conocerla, él se opuso pero después de un momento me dijo que si, mis padres dijeron que ya era mayor de edad por lo que podía hacer lo que quería, así que nos embarcamos en esta aventura.

-¿Estás bien amor? – estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no note que Edward me hablaba.

-Claro amor, estoy genial, solo estaba recordando cuando compre el libro y tú me compraste la película, mira que aun me pregunto cómo le hiciste para conseguirla, pero te lo agradezco, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, mucho mejor que uno ficticio y te amo. – cuando termine de decirle esto, lo bese dulcemente, el solo sonrió feliz por mis palabras.

-Es un placer mi dulce Bella – dijo sobre mis labios – ahora bajemos que si no vamos a llegar tarde.

_**Minutos más tarde en Forks, Washington.**_

Nos encontrábamos en camino al PACIFIC INN***, un pequeño motel donde se iba a realizar la firma.

Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una multitud de personas esperando a S.M. y tuve miedo de no poder verla, pero después de esto, los organizador, hicieron las filas y por supuesto, a formarse.

Duramos un par de horas hasta que nos toco, Edward hizo de las suyas para que nos tocara más adelante, claro que eso incluyo coquetear con unas cuantas y decirles su nombre recitarle un par de palabras como el Edward del libro y voila, me toco más rápido, uff como amo a este hombre.

Estuvimos hablando de tantas cosas, de la universidad, de a donde iríamos a comer y cosas por el estilo. Hasta que llego nuestro turno, nos dejaron pasar juntos.

-Hola – saludo Meyer - ¿me dices tu nombre?

Y paso lo peor, me quede sin palabras, pero claro, Edward estaba a mi lado.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward y ella es Bella.

-¿Edward y Bella? Wo curioso, se ha quedado sin palabras. – Dijo Meyer mirándome fijamente - ¿Firmo tu libro? – yo solo sentí como alguien retiraba el libro de mis manos y fue cuando reaccione.

-Pppppperdón, me llamo Bella, es un placer conocerla, me disculpo por mi comportamiento, ¿podría firmar mi libro? – dije un poco sonrojada.

-Claro, es un gusto Bella…

-Stewart, es un placer conocerla y mas en este día, he venido desde Arizona, es magnífico conocerla, no sabe lo que significa para mí.

-Permítanme- dijo cuando firmo mi libro y vio que era la primera edición, el primero. Le pidió a su asistente el celular y marco un numero – Este libro es el primero – dijo una vez que se alejo un poco, yo me atemorice, no sabía que iba a hacer y lo trae una chica que se llama Bella, junto con su novio Edward, ¿puedes creerlo? Si eso hare. Nos vemos luego.

-Bien Bella, Edward, de Arizona, están invitados a la cena que se hará en honor a mi cumpleaños y también al festejo de Navidad en este mismo lugar, ¿Qué dicen?

Aceptamos en estado de shock, bueno solo yo estaba en ese estado.

La cena fue grandiosa pasaron muchas cosas y algo inesperado. Edward hablo algo con Meyer y esta estuvo de acuerdo.

Escribió algo en mi libro y después se acerco a entregármelo. Luego se fue hasta un micrófono y agradeció todo, deseando feliz navidad a todos, y dijo algo que me espanto.

-En este día, doblemente especial, he encontrado algo curioso, dos amigos de Arizona han volado hasta aquí, y curiosamente se llaman Edward y Bella, como mis dos protagonistas, Edward, es un joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes como mi Edward humano y Bella, bueno es muy parecida a la del libro, pero hay algo especial en ellos dos, que no creí ver antes, Me han pedido que sea vocera de una gran noticia y con gusto lo hare – tomo mi libro y leyó la dedicatoria – Isabella Stewart, es un placer para mi ser tu escritora favorita, so me lo dijo Edward, pero tengo algo más que decir que solo gracias por tu admiración y esto es, que tal como el protagonista del libro, tu Edward, está decidido a dar su vida por ti, a cuidarte…

-A protegerte,- continuo Edward- hacerte muy feliz, serte fiel, amarte tanto como duren nuestras vidas, tanto como sea necesario, por siempre y para siempre, es por eso Isabella Stewart que hoy 24 de diciembre, frente a toda esta gente, te pido – apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y saco un anillo como el de el libro- que seas mi esposa y estés siempre a mi lado, que seas quien más me haga feliz, es por eso Isabella que te pido por lo que más quieras que digas que si ¿te casarías conmigo?

No supe que decir me quede muda, hasta que reaccione.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Y de ese modo termino un día espectacular, conocí a mi autora favorita, disfrute de agradable compañía y me comprometí con el amor de mi vida.

Solo pude decir:

-Si Edward, me caso contigo, acepto ser tu esposa, y Stephenie, Feliz cumpleaños y Feliz Navidad.

* * *

><p>LAS FRASES QUE RECONOZCAN SON DEL LIBRO DE CREPUSCULO.<p>

**Esto es según Iberlibro

***Según Google 52 S FORKS AVE (HWY 101) FORKS, USA

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas este es un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió de repente y lo qwuise escribir y compartirlo con ustedes, se que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero como dicen lai intyencion es lo que cuenta. Nos vemos pronto besos a todas.<p>

por cieto viaje por forks gracias a google jeje besos y brazos bye


End file.
